Severus's Little Girl
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Starfire Elizabeth Snape, Scarlett Black and Severus Snape's Daugther. Yep Starfire is back As Severus Daugther. Severus Has a Daugther she's now 12 years old and as the years go by her Cousin Draco fall's in love with her, But she made friend's with Harry Potter. Will Draco Malfoy get what he wants or Will Harry come between them? Spanking a teen's, childern and toddler's.
1. I have a Daugther and 1st Year

Severus was writing a letter to his parents when they showed up. Tobias Snape entered first, followed by his wife Eileen. Tobias greeted Severus warmly, "Son, it's good to see you." Severus replied," Dad I was writing to you." Eileen cut in, "When are you going to give us a grandchild, son you're twenty-nine years old?" Tobias added, "I want to be here for my grandchild."

Severus held up his hands, very used to these questions. "Dad, Mum please, I told you when I find a girl who loves me." Tobias and his wife sighed. They had had this conversation before. Then Hagrid came in, Hagrid holding a pink blanket. Everyone was surprised, and Severus asked warily,"Hagrid, what are you doing here with a pink blanket?" The big man replied,"It's a baby, Severus." Everyone stared, as Tobias stated the obvious, "I guess by the color it's a girl."

Hagrid nodded and explained. Professor Dumbledore had hoped Severus would watch the baby until Albus was able to find the child a loving family. The poor child's mother was murdered by her husband, and he'd been about to kill the little one as well. Everyone was stunned by Hagrid's story. Eileen spoke quietly, "That's horrible! Who would kill their own child?

Hagrid handed the baby girl to Severus, as he had other errands to run. Lucius and Narcissa showed up, hoping Severus would help them baby-sit their infant son, Draco. After nearly colliding with Hagrid in the doorway, they both stared stunned for a moment. There was a short silence before Lucius asked,"What was that all about?"

At the same time, Narcissa asked,"Severus, can you watch Draco for us?" She looked down at her baby, sound asleep in his blue blanket. Snape heard both of them, and glanced at the small pink bundle in his arms. "I can't really watch Draco now. I think I'll have my hands full here." He awkwardly moved the baby girl so he could reach his wand. He gently moved it over the baby, who was still sound asleep, "Salutem."

The results shocked him, and his face lost what little color it had. It took him a few minutes, before he was able to speak."She's a Snape. And she's mine. My daughter with Scarlett." Scarlett Marie Black had been his best friend and for a short time, they'd been more than friends. She'd been forced into an arranged marriage with Scar Lion, a man he'd hated more than James Potter. He remembered that last meeting, that final talk before her wedding. She'd told Severus how much she hated Scar, would never let him touch her willingly. She would be faithful to Severus and their love.

Narcissa had turned pale as well, she hadn't heard from her sister since shortly after they were both married. She was sure it was that awful man's fault. She'd never liked her brother-in-law."What on earth?" Lucius exclaimed, looking stunned. He'd never met Scarlett, but Narcissa had mentioned her sister a few times. Narcissa turned to her husband, "My sister, Scarlett. But why is she with you? Has something. . ." Narcissa's voice trailed off as she realized her fears were true.

Severus couldn't say what had happened, he just shook his head. Narcissa's eyes filled with tears and there was a slight quiver in her voice, "I have a niece."Lucius wrapped one arm around his wife, comforting her as she cried.

Then the baby started crying. Severus started to gently rock her in his arms, murmuring soothing sounds,"Shhhh, Shhh, there, there, Daddy's here. I'm a dad" The last three words came out softly and surprised. This was a totally new feeling for him.

His parents smiled and the baby opened her eyes. She had her mother's eyes, his and her mother's lips. Severus smiled and sat down on the couch with her and she grabbed a lock of his hair and started pulling it. Severus winced; she had one heck of a grip. Severus gently removed his hair from her grasp, a task that was much harder than he'd thought it would be. "No, no sweetheart that's daddy's hair." His mother chuckled, "Already, you sound like a father." There was a quiet knock on the door as Albus Dumbledore came in. He greeted everyone in the room politely. When he was finished, Albus smiled, "Severus, I'm sure you'll be relieved to hear I found a family for this little one." Severus held his daughter a little tighter, before replying,"Albus, she's my daughter. Please, let me keep her." Dumbledore's smile grew wider,"Oh, I knew that the moment I saw her nose." He handed Severus papers. Lucius spoke up, "You mean you knew before you brought her over?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded as Severus signed the papers quickly and held his daughter close to his chest.

Dumbledore told Severus he expected to see Sev's daughter at Hogwarts. Then Dumbledore left and so did the Malfoys. Severus sat down, while his father looked at his granddaughter. He had a huge smile as he said,"Now that we have a grandchild, let us help you raise her." Severus shook his head, and his mother spoke up,"Tobias, darling he wants to raise the child his own way. We need to let him. This is Severus's baby girl, we are her grandparents. Tobias sighed, knowing that his wife was right. Plus, he was a grandpa! Severus nodded his thanks.

Eileen reminded him to take a lot of pictures, a notion his father echoed. Severus agreed, with no reluctance. Pictures were much easier to take in the wizarding world. Severus fed his Daughter a baby bottle and rocked her in a rocking chair his father had kindly transfigured from one of Severus's office chairs. While he was occupied with feeding g his daughter for the first time, Tobias fixed up a nursery next to Severus's room. He made sure the colors of the room were Slytherin's. The crib was a beautiful black wood, but the baby covers were silver and green. His mother transfigured a second rocker so his quarters had two. He was as ready as he'd ever be. Severus finished feeding Starfire, and looked down into those eyes.

He spoke gently to his daughter; no one from Hogwarts would have ever guessed the dreaded Professor Snape could speak so kindly, "Well, little one, Daddy is going to give you a bath and a fresh diaper. Then I'm going to put you in your crib and sing you to sleep". And he did it all, in that order, the bath was the hardest part for him. But they made it through just fine. It didn't take long at all for Severus to diaper Starfire and get her ready for bed. She had a little nightgown, one last finishing touch from Grandma, along with a pink headband. He started to sing in a mostly on key baritone, a lullaby he remembered from his childhood. He watched as Starfire's eyes closed slowly. She fell asleep, and Severus went to his own bed to rest up for the restless nights ahead.


	2. 12 years later

Three years later."Starfire!" Severus grabbed the little toddler before she could get into his potion ingredients. A lot of those were very poisonous, and he'd learned that she tried to put everything into her mouth. All the parenting books he'd read said that was normal. He heard the Malfoys and his parents chuckling. He was about to say something not quite polite, when he heard Starfire say,"Dada." He stared at his little girl. She'd been babbling a lot more lately, but this was the first word she'd said clearly. Everyone was smiling, Eileen said,"Well I'll be Her first word and it's you, Severus." Tobias nodded,"That was your first word too, son. She's a chip off the old block." Starfire giggled,"Dada, wuv you." Everyone all awed at the adorable sentence. Severus picked up his baby girl and twirled her in the air.

Twelve years after the beginning, Severus was enjoying a nice visit from his mum, when he realized things were too quiet.

"Mum where is Star?" His mother looked at him, puzzled before replying,

"I thought she was with you." Then they heard a scream from the kitchen. They ran and saw Starfire near the stove; she was trying to make breakfast.

"Starfire Elizabeth Snape you get away from that stove right now!" Starfire got away from the stove, Severus grabbed her arm gently," What were you doing? I told you never go near the stove."Starfire looked embarrassed and slightly guilty as she replied,

"I was trying to make you breakfast Daddy." Severus looked sternly at his little girl,

"Sweetheart, if I wanted breakfast I could have asked the house elves to do that. Now look you've burned your finger." He put a Band-Aid on it and kissed it. Star looked at him with sad wet eyes as she sniffled,

"Sorry, daddy. I just wanted to help." Severus nodded, but told her,

"You know better, Starfire, now, I know you meant while, but I'm not letting you off that easy."

Starfire nodded sadly,

"Yes daddy." She followed him to her room and sat down on her bed while her father explained her punishment.

"First, you're grounded for disobeying me; I told you never go near that stove. Second, you will be spanked and you will sit in that corner until you understand what could have happened. She nodded; Severus sat down next to her on the bed... He hated spanking her he really did but she had to learn. Parenting was rough, definitely harder than he expected. He told his daughter firmly,

"Come here." She obeyed and she bent over her father's knees. He started to spank her, Starfire was sobbing when Severus finished with it. Severus turned Starfire over and sat her up and just cuddled her while rubbing soothing circles on Starfire's back, Starfire buried her head in Severus's robes,

"Sorry." She sobbed into his chest. Severus nodded,

"I know sweetheart but you need to listen to me when I tell you not to do something. You're too little to cook stuff." Starfire nodded and Severus kissed her head. Severus told her firmly, "Now you're in time out for ten minutes, ok? Do not come out until I say so. She nodded, got off her father's lap and got in the chair in the corner. Severus told her, "Remember do not move." He shut the door.

Ten minutes later, Severus came back in,

"Time out is done you can get out of the corner, Star. Star got up, ran to her father and hugged him. He hugged her back, murmuring,

"My little girl." He held her. After dinner, when she got in bed, Starfire asked for a story, so Severus read one of her favorites. After he read her a bedtime story, he kissed her head. She told him, "

Night daddy, love you." In a sleepy voice. Severus smiled

"Love you too. Good night." He turned off the light and the next morning he took her to Hogwarts for her first year there.

Draco ran up to greet them when they arrived,

"Uncle Sev." He hugged Severus, who smiled,

"Hello Draco." Draco looked at his uncle then at Starfire who was hiding behind her dad. He smiled at his cousin,

"Hello Star." She smiled at Draco shyly before saying,

"Hello Dray." Lucius came up and shook Severus's hand,

"Severus, old friend good to see you again. Hello Starfire, my how tall you've grown." Starfire greeted her uncle Lucius. Narcissa cut in,

"What about me?" Starfire greeted her aunt as well.

"Hello, Aunt Narcissa." Lucius looked at his wife; Draco knew that His father had been forced to marry his mother. But at least Lucius had gotten a son from her the previous summer Narcissa and Lucius were getting a divorce. Draco had already told his dad that he wanted to live with him and not his mother. There was no need for a custody battle because Narcissa never wanted him anyway. Draco grabbed Starfire by the hand,

"Come on Star. "He walked with her while the adults talked. "I am glad we're away from them. Come on, they're already getting everybody sorted. After Harry, Draco and other assorted first years had been sorter, Professor McGonagall finally called,

"Starfire Snape." She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Starfire had pale skin just like her father, with curly black hair, green eyes and her father and the Snape nose. The Sorting Hat danced around on her head, whispering things only Star could hear.

"Hmmm very interesting you have courage, bravery and talent. You will do well in …. SLYTHERIN! Draco was excited,

"Yes my cousin is in my house!" Everybody at the Slytherin table cheered and clapped. "It's gonna be so fun to have you in Slytherin. Starfire." Starfire was excited too; she was in her dad's house. She ran and hugged Severus. Severus hugged her back,

"Hello sweetheart, come on let's go to the Slytherin dorms. She took her father's hand and he walked with her, then soon the two got lost in the crowd. Severus called out,

"Starfire, Starfire where are you?"Starfire was looking for her daddy when she bumped into Harry. Her glasses fell. Harry picked them up before they could get stepped on.

"Here." He handed her, the glasses. Star smiled at him,

"Thank you." Harry and Star introduced themselves and shook hands. Harry asked

"Hey, you're Professor Snape's daughter right?" Star smiled before answering

"Yep."

"Oh ok. Hey, maybe we can hang out sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, I would like that." They smiled and went their separate ways.


	3. 1st year summer

Starfire's first year of Hogwarts went great she got straight A's, good marks and no detentions. Draco had mostly A's, one bad mark and one detention. When their first year was up it was summer. Harry and Star had agreed to see each other on the weekends, Severus and Draco had no idea that they were friends. Starfire called out,

"Bye Daddy." Severus was reading the paper and looked up it was Saturday. Severus was curious, so he asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Draco's."

"Ok, have fun." She left, Star knew she had lied but she had to see Harry somehow. She arrived at Harry's house. Harry was happy to see her,

"Hey, you're here."

"Glad to see you too." Harry asked her in. They played wizard chess, Harry beat her at it and every time he would say ten points to Gryffindor. Starfire looked at the clock, and started getting ready to go.

"Well that was fun, Harry." Harry seemed disappointed,

"Aww it's only noon, one more game before you go?" Starfire agreed. They played x's and o's, this time Starfire won. She looked at the clock again. She needed to head home.

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye." She left and when she got home, she knew she was in for it. Her father was standing in the living room with Draco and Lucius. Boy, did Severus look mad. Severus spoke calmly, but he was obviously angry,

"Went to Draco's hmm?" Starfire tried to speak,

"Dad, I." Severus wouldn't let her get two words in,

"You lied to me, Draco told me, and you did not go to his house. Now, where did you go, young lady?" Starfire knew there was no getting out of this. She was in trouble and lying more would only make it worse. She told her father the truth,

"Harry's." Severus's eyes went wide. Severus looked even angrier than before. He couldn't stand either Potter. He and James had been rivals, and Harry was just as bad. At least in Severus's mind. He yelled,

"Harry Potter's place. Oh heck no. Room now, young lady, March! She ran up to her room. Lucius and Draco seemed stunned at this turn of events. Lucius said,

"I can't believe she lied to you Sev. You're her father." Draco cut in, "I can't believe she went to Potter's." Severus was still angry,

"Well she won't go there again." Lucius went over to Draco; it was obviously time for them to go.

"Come along son, your cousin is in trouble." Severus nodded,

"She sure is." They left and Severus went up to Starfire's room. She was sitting on her bed looking at the floor. Severus asked his daughter, "Now, why did you lie to me?" Star sniffled,

"I thought you wouldn't like if I told you where I was going." Severus sighed,

"I'm madder that you stood there and lied to me." Starfire nodded,

"I know, I shouldn't have lied and I am sorry dad." Severus sat down on the side of Starfire's bed and pulled Starfire towards him, she got over her father's knees. She knew what to do. When the spanking was over, Severus turned Starfire over and sat her up and just cuddled her while rubbing soothing circles on Starfire's back, Starfire buried her head in Severus's robes,

"I'm sorry, Daddy"

"I know, sweetheart, but you can't lie to daddy. That worries me, do you understand? She nodded her head yes.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I know, but you can't lie to me anymore, ok?" "Ok." This was going to be the worst summer ever, After Starfire got off her grounding, she hung out with Draco during the rest of the summer. Then it was time for school to start.


	4. 2nd year and Draco

Starfire looked confused,

"Daddy, what is that?" Severus answered, seeming amused,

"I believe it's your uncle."

"But Uncle Lucius doesn't have a hat." Lucius greeted them,

"Ah Severus, good to see you."

"Why are you wearing a hat?" Star asked curiously. Lucius sighed before answering,

"Draco got it for me. I told him I would wear it." Just then, Draco came running up,

"Hey Star, did you see what I got father?" Star tried not to laugh as she answered,

"Yes, no offense Dray, but that hat is not Uncle's style." Severus laughed and Draco glared at him before answering Star,

"Of course it's his style, Star, just look at the color."

"Like I said, Dray, it's not his style." Lucius interrupted,

"Can I take this bloody thing off me now?" Draco sounded annoyed,

"Fine." Lucius takes off the hat with an overly dramatic flair,

"I always hated hats." Starfire agreed,

"They're not your style.

"We heard you the first time, Star." Draco huffed. His father spoke up,

"Draco apologize to your cousin right now." Draco apologized, and Starfire gracious accepted. They made their goodbyes and got on the Hogwarts Express. Starfire called out the window,

"Ok, see you at school, Daddy." Severus smiled and reminded Star to behave on the train. It was an uneventful ride to Hogwarts. Star and Draco watched the first years get sorted after dinner, and then it was off to bed. Starfire told Draco,

"First years don't know where to go." She remembered her first year. Draco agreed as they went to their dorms, meeting old friends and not quite friends along the way.

"Welcome back Star." Anna, one of Star's friends called out a friendly greeting, which Star returned. Unfortunately not everyone was as nice. Star heard some of the other girls being rude. One of the ringleaders, Betty, a bonafide mean girl, at the age of fourteen. She's a third year and she's been in her share of trouble,

"Oh great, The Snape is back." Cindy, one of her followers, is sixteen, and more cautious. She's also older and dares to talk back to the queen bee,

"Be nice to her, or her dad will give us detention." Betty ignores her friends' good advice and Vicky, also sixteen, is a nice girl speaks up,

"Here we go again." She is more exasperated with all the teasing. It gets old. Zoey, who has no tolerance for the little group, is in her fourth year. She hates how they pick on the younger students. She speaks up, and confronts Cindy,

"Cindy, knock it off and leave her alone." Anna and Starfire move past the group and Anna comforts Starfire,

"Hey, Star, don't listen to her."

"Why is she so mean?" Anna replies,

"Because you're related to Draco."

"What does my cousin have to do with it?" Anna pats her friend on the shoulder,

"You'll understand when you're older."

The next morning. Starfire was going over her classes,

"Aw man, I don't have daddy's class this year. This is going to suck." Draco snickered,

"I heard that." Starfire was startled; she hadn't realized he'd been listening,

"You're not going to tell are you?"

"No."Thank you Draco." He grabbed her shoulder, and said,

"I won't tell if you give me a kiss."

"Where?"

"The lips." Starfire was shocked,

"Draco! We're cousin's."

"So? Come on Star, do you want me to tell?" Star shook her head no. "Then kiss me." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Starfire gave him a little glare,

"There. Are you happy now?" Draco smirked

"Yes." She headed off to class. Professor McGonagall assigned them an essay about what everyone did over the summer. Star started thinking, 'Oh, great, I can't do this. Maybe if I, um no, no, just write about hanging with Draco all summer. But Harry's in my class. Dang it, he'll tell everyone I was at his house. Oh well let's just get this over with.' Professor McGonagall called out,

"Quill's Down." After class Harry called out to Star,

"Hey Star." Starfire answered back,

"Hi."

Are you okay, what's wrong?" Starfire shrugged,

"Nothing." She walked off, noticing a pain cramping in her belly. She went to the girl's bathroom. She saw blood, and panicked. She ran, looking for her father,

"Daddy!" Severus was freaked out,

"What is it Sweetheart?"

"Dad, I'm bleeding!" She was seriously scared. Thankfully, Narcissa was there. She realized that this was something Severus wouldn't have known to share with Star. Being a man, he didn't' think about what would happen when Star got her first period. She stepped in,

"Let me handle this." Narcissa walked with Star, starting to tell her about menstruation, "Sweetheart, when a child get to be a certain age, she has what Muggles call a monthly, It's when you become a woman. But I thought you would be one when you turned fourteen not thirteen." Starfire relaxed a little,

"Oh, is that what that is? Narcissa nodded. When they returned, Lucius was there, and Draco joined the group. Lucius greeted his son warmly,

"Hmm, Ah Draco, there you are." Draco seemed a little surprised,

"Hey Father and Mother." Starfire was going to go find something to do.

"Well, I am off." Draco ran to catch up with her,

"Wait, Star." Starfire was a little impatient,

"What?"

"I thought me and you can hang out today?" Starfire nodded,

"Sure." And so starts Draco's crush for his cousin.


	5. She didn't do it

Severus was angry not at his daughter but at the headmaster how dare he accuse his Daughter for something she didn't do. Dumbledore frowned saying "

"Starfire you know you can't hex people, even Gryffindors." Starfire looked down on the floor; the headmaster did not believe her. Harry James Potter came and told the headmaster that she hexed him. She didn't even do anything to the boy.

"I didn't do it Headmaster please, you have to believe me."

"Albus my child is no liar, you know that." Albus nodded slowly,

"Fine, I will ask Harry again if he is sure it was Starfire and not Draco." Severus was even angrier with Albus. His voice grew softer as he nearly hissed.

"You have got to be kidding me Albus; it was not Starfire or Draco. Harry's just trying to get attention.

"Je t'aime papa." Starfire cut in, making Severus smile unexpectedly,

"I see the French lessons are working just fine, my dear child." Severus smiled, as Starfire replied,

"Oui, ils sont papa je l'aurais espéré pour vous permettre de l'entendre." Albus smiled and asked,

"In English please, Starfire" Severus laughed as Starfire explained,

"I said, Yes they are daddy. I was hoping to let you hear it". Draco came in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore smiled and turned to Lucius's only child,

"Draco, I hoped you would come. It seems your cousin Starfire has hexed Mr. Potter." Starfire looked at Dumbledore with tears in her eyes

"But Sir, I didn't." Severus cut in angrily,

"She's only thirteen. Albus, I will not have my child blamed for something that she did not do. Now, good day. Starfire come along now." Starfire and Severus left the headmaster's Office still grumbling,

"I can't believe this he thought that you hexed his golden boy. He better be glad that I don't. "Daddy, please calm down, please. I don't want you having a heart attack."

Dumbledore came in this time; he had a ruler with him,

"Severus, Harry has told me it was Starfire who hexed him."

"Daddy, I didn't. I swear I wouldn't hex him. Dad, please, you have to believe me daddy."

"Albus, if my child said that she didn't, then she didn't do it." Severus growled in a low tone. Dumbledore sighed,

"I am sorry, Severus. But your daughter was the only one near Potter when it happened. Lift your hands my dear." Severus was furious, but he knew there was no swaying the headmaster. He called out to Starfire,

"Do as he says, Star. I'll put a salve on them when he's done." Starfire was scared; she'd never been hit by a ruler before. She lifted up her hands and Dumbledore lifted the ruler and hit her hands. She gasped, but did not remove them. He hit her again and she sobbed. Severus walked out of the room he couldn't take seeing his daughter being punished for something she didn't do.

Finally Dumbledore came out with the rule,

"As I said Severus, discipline is best for the child." Severus glared at him with those black eyes and went into the room. Starfire's little hands were red.

"Starfire come here, sweetie you're not going to get disciplined again. Now come to daddy." He got down on one knee and outstretched his arms. Starfire ran to her father sobbing. After he put the healing salve on her hands he made sure she ate and went to bed.


	6. Seventeen years

Harry was walking to the train that went to Hogwarts, he was now seventeen and a junior, Starfire was also a junior. Starfire looked more and more like her father. She was pale like him, tall and a little gangly as he'd been as a teen. She still had her mother's eyes. Severus looked at his daughter and said

"Now this year, I want no detentions from you. And I expect A's young lady." Starfire smiled at her dad,

"Yes Dad." Severus smiled. He knew Star was a good kid, only she would see him smile. Then they were interrupted by Harry, who was being rude,

"Ahh Star, you remember when I got you in trouble with the headmaster" Harry mocked.

"Harry I am in no mood for your childish behavior. You sound more like your father every day." Severus stated in a voice everyone recognized. Suddenly Star heard Tobias laugh, and she gasped,

"Grandpa I missed you."

"I missed you too, if only your Grandmother could be here." Eileen had died when Starfire turned fourteen. She still had a lot of good memories from her Grandma,

"I know Grandpa, I miss her too." Suddenly, Bellatrix arrived unexpectedly,

"Ah Severus, good to see you again." Bellatrix smiled, as Severus turned to one of his oldest friends,

"Bella, I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come to see Starfire Off. Her junior year of Hogwarts." Bella smiled,

"I did but I changed my mind." Draco rushed over,

"Star, I missed you." Draco smiled as he hugged her. Star hugged him back, before telling him and Bella her news,

"I missed you too, Dray. Oh Aunt Bella, guess what? Dad told me I am going to be in his class this year. He knows how much I love poisons." Lucius laughed as he said, "Like daughter, like father" Severus pretended not to be amused as he sneered,

"Cheeky, very cheeky, Lucius." Severus pretended he was not amused and glared at Lucius. Star smiled, she knew her dad very well,

"Very funny, Dad."

"Come here and give me a hug, munchkin." Lucius opened his arms.

"Don't call me munchkin, I am seventeen, Uncle." Starfire said as she hugged her Uncle anyway. "You're still a baby." Lucius smirked as Starfire glared the Snape glare. She did not like being called a baby. She might have missed the train, if it weren't for Draco,

"Come on, Star, the train will be leaving soon. Bye father." Draco waved bye to his Aunt and Uncle. Lucius Smiled. Starfire and Draco went on the Train after Star give Bella, Lucius and Severus all hugs goodbye.

"Let's sit in the back, Star." Draco said.

"Ok, Dray."

Starfire stopped at the back with Draco, she went in first near the window and Draco sat next to her as always.

"Do you mind if I put my head." Draco was cut off by Starfire,

"Yes, Dray, you know you can." Draco smiled and put his head on Starfire's chest to hear her heart beat as he slept.


	7. Harry am gonna get you!

They finally arrived at Hogwarts where Dumbledore greeted them warmly. The juniors sat down. Dray asked Starfire,

"Who's that man next to your dad? Star whispered back

"That's Professor Madeye Moody. He look's scary." Star would have said more, but Dumbledore ,stood up and began to speak.

"Attention, please we have our first year students to sort like always, then we eat." After the sorting was finished, they ate. Then Draco and Starfire walked hand and Hand until Potter grabbed Star's other arm and pulled her to him. Draco let go of her hand and walked on a little further.

"Star, we're having a party tonight you wanna come?" Harry asked, waiting until Draco was out of ear shot. Harry looked at her.

"Sure can Dray come?" Harry shook his head,

"No." Harry said with a sneer

"Why?" Starfire said

"Because you're you and he's not welcome." Harry glared at Draco who was waiting on Star. Star shrugged,

"Ok bye." She waved and they went their separate ways.

That night at eight, when the students were supposed to be in bed, Star pretended to get ready for bed.

"Night dad." Starfire called to her dad. "

Night." Severus was reading the paper/ Then at 8:30 she snuck out and went to the party. When she came in, Harry came over to her,

"Star! You came I am so glad." Harry hugged her. "Come on let's dance." They danced and they ate. "Here Star, drink this." She looked at the mug, it smelled different. Definitely wasn't pumpkin juice.

"What is it?" She asked Harry curiously.

"It's Wine." Harry had lied, it was not wine, it was brandy that he stole from Professor Severus's Do Not Touch closet. Starfire was about to take a sip when the Professors came in, effectively breaking up the party.

"Starfire Elizabeth Snape, put that down now, young lady!" Severus said firmly. Starfire put down the drink. All the students got sent to bed with detention, but not Star. Her father pulled her by her arm all the way to their home away from home, aka the dungeon's. "

Ow, Ow, Dad you're hurting my arm." Starfire said.

"I don't care do you know what could have happened if I didn't get there? No. You would have flown your broom and wrecked it!" Severus had a full head of steam.

"And you would be mad because I broke the broom?""Wrong!" Severus yelled, "I would have lost you!" They finally made it to their room. By then, Severus had calmed down some. He was still angry, and Starfire needed to be punished. But he wasn't as angry.

"Starfire, I am very disappointed in you." 'Ouch' Starfire felt incredibly guilty.

"I am sorry, dad. I should have not gone when it was after time for bed and I know that you're disappointed in me." The rest of Starfire's apology was cut off by her father.

"But you are still going to get punished, young lady, you are grounded and you will get spanked." Starfire wanted to say she was seventeen, too old to be spanked, but she bit her tongue. She knew she would lose the battle between herself and her father.

"Yes sir." Severus sat on the bed and Starfire bent over his knees, he didn't use his hand he used a belt. After that he calmed her down. I am sorry, Dad, I really am."

"I know but, you can't do that anymore. It scares daddy."

Starfire nodded and hugged her father.

"Dad, what was mama like?" Oh, he didn't like that question but he knew this day would come. "Sweetheart, she was like you. Wait here." Severus left the room and came back with a little box.

"This was your mother's." Severus pulled out a necklace. It had a sliver chain and on it was a heart with a little pink and white diamonds. Starfire's eyes lit up and she smiled as Severus put it around her neck. "There, oh you look just like her." Severus frowned he begin to get a memory a memory nearly twenty years old. *"Severus help!" Scarlett yelled, James Potter was picking on a seventeen year old Scarlett Black.

"Leave her alone, Potter!" Severus glowed.

"Oh, just because you can't have Lilly, you're trying to get a pureblood." James mocked.

"Leave him alone, I love him, James" Scarlett shouted, at the end of her patience. James gasped, then turned red and walked away. Severus hugged her.

"I love you too." Severus said. They shared a kiss. They laid down underneath a tree together hand and hand.

The next morning, Starfire was walking in the halls when Harry stopped her,

"Hey Star." Harry smirked.

"Leave me alone, Potter." She sneered.

"Oh, you looked just like your father when you did that." Harry acted like he was scared. "Very funny." She glared at him and tried to walk away, but Harry was in her path. "Move, Potter, or I will hex you into next week." She said threateningly. Harry smirked and leaned in to her.

"What on earth do you think?" Star started to exclaim. She was cut off by Harry's lips to hers. She tried to push him away but he grabbed but her wrists and held her to the wall. They bumped into after five minute's Harry broke the kiss."Remember who you belong to, my dear sweet girl." He said lustfully.

"I will never be yours Potter." Starfire sneered. Draco was standing there with Severus and his father. Boy, did all three men look mad.

"Get away from my daughter, Potter!" Severus yelled, raising his want slightly.

"Oh, sweet Merlin don't do that." Harry said holding his chest. He was acting like he just had a heart attack. Starfire saw her chance and hit Harry in the nose, Then she ran to her father. You stay away from my cousin Potter Draco said with a sneer. Starfire hugged Draco, Then they walked off together hand and hand. Stay away from my Daughter Mr. Potter Severus said with a glare Oh am shaking in my shoes Professor Snape. Harry said with a smirk Keep it up Mr. Potter and you'll have detention for a week from me. Harry walked away. Meanwhile

I can't believe he did that knowing that were dating now Draco said with a sneer. Dray claim down please. Starfire kissed his lips Your mine he needs to realize that Draco was beyond mad right now. Dray honey look at me, It's ok you know I love you. Starfire hugged him and he kissed her head. How did I find a sweet girl like you? Draco said Questionlly Starfire struggled. Lets go to the dungeons just you and me in a room alone together. Draco said But Dray are we ready for this step? Starfire was not ready for what he ment. Yes Star I need to show Potter who you belong to he needs to get that though his thick HEAD! He lend her to the dungeons and when they got inside the bedroom he locked the door. Cliffhanger


	8. The grandparnets

Why did you never tell me that I have another grandchild?Abraxas growled But she's not Mine or Narcissa's child she's Severus's child Lucius said to his father. Abraxas came from a long ride from the train he just found out that Nacissa black have a little sister named Scarlett Marie Lion ( Black) that have a daughter. She's still part of the family Lucius you are supposed to keep me updated on the family tree young man. Abraxas said with a sneer. Now I know were you get it from Lucius. Severus said.

Druella, Nacissa and Belltrix's mother cut in Lucius even though you and Narcissa are no longer married you still need to keep us updated and what do you mean the girl is Scar's right? Wrong I checked her when she was a baby Druella she is mine and Scarlett's baby. Severus said meanwhile in the Dungeons, Starfire and Draco were alone. Romantic music played in the bedroom they were on the bed together.

Ready? Draco said Draco are you sure were ready for this? Starfire said. Well yeah aren't you? Draco said. Before she could answer Draco kissed her Passionlly he kissed her neck then he looked in her eyes,

Draco continue's to kiss her then he take's off her dress and underwear , He took off his Tie, shirt, pants, boxers and they stated kissing again. Draco: Your so beautiful. Draco and Star started kissing again until an hour later there he was holding her close to him they were both sweaty. Draco: I love you so much. Starfire: I love you to Dray. Then at eleven o'clock Severus looked at the clock. Where is Star? He asked his father. Good question. Tobias rubbed his chin. Then Star and Draco came in. Hey Dad. Starfire run and hugged her father. Hello father Draco said. Hello Dragon. Lucius said with a smile. Hmmm this child has the Malfoy sneer, The Snape Glare and The Black smirk. Abraxas said with a smirk. Hmm excuse me but who are you? Starfire said. Why my dear this is your other grandma Druella and am your other grandfather. Abraxas said with a chuckle. Daddy is that true? Starfire looked at her father. Yes dear it is. Severus hated to say it but it was true they have every right to be in Starfire's life.


	9. What?

Draco and Starfire were sitting on a bench together. They talked about everything and nothing, enjoying each other's company. They'd been dating for a few years, and things were getting serious. Draco mentioned Father's day, and how he needed to get Lucius something. They kissed, before Draco left to get a gift. After he left, Narcissa came over to see her niece, sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Hey sweetheart." Narcissa said. Narcissa had noticed a few things lately and she wanted to discuss them with Star before leaping to conclusions.

"Hey, Aunt Narcissa" Starfire said

"Sweetheart, have you had your little friend visit lately? I mean, your monthly." Narcissa asked, hoping she was wrong. Star shook her head, looking a little green. She stopped to think for a few minutes before answering her aunt,

"No not since April." Star pressed a hand to her stomach, feeling nauseous. "I don't feel so well, it must be something I ate." Narcissa took Star's hand,

"Sweetie, let's go to the hospital wing now." Narcissa said. She led Star to the hospital wing, even though Star knew perfectly well where it was. Madame Pomfrey was checking on some other patients. She finished up, and came over to Narcissa and Star,

"Well hello sweetheart, Narcissa, what can I do for you today?" Poppy said. Narcissa explained why she'd brought Star over to the hospital wing. Poppy nodded, and had Narcissa sit down in the waiting area so she could do the proper exam. Star changed into a gown, while Poppy grabbed a potion. Star lay in the bed, wondering if she had the flu. 'I hope I didn't give it to Draco.'

Poppy came over and handed Star a glass of something that smelled delicious, as she closed the curtains for privacy. Star drank it down, it went down very easily. Right after she'd finished it, she noticed she didn't feel sick anymore. Star smiled at the nurse, and then it was time for Poppy to ask some basic questions. They were normal questions, until it came to her period. Star was embarrassed to say that it had been a few months. And she really hadn't noticed. Poppy nodded, she'd been a school nurse long enough, and this was not her first time with this situation. Or what she suspected the situation was. The final question was the worst one,

"Have you been sexually active?" The nurse asked gently. Starfire nodded, blushing as she did. The nurse had Star close her eyes as Poppy ran her wand over the young girl, murmuring quietly words Star couldn't't understand. When Poppy finished, she pulled a chair over next to her young patient, telling her to open her eyes.

"Star, I know why you haven't had your monthly and been feeling nauseous. You're pregnant." The words were shocking to Star. She'd never imagined getting pregnant, having a baby at her age. She was still in school. Poppy let her alone for a few minutes, to gather her thoughts. How was she going to tell Dad? And Draco? Poppy told her she could get dressed, and she'd explain to Narcissa and Severus. Before letting Star leave, Poppy also set up another appointment, to make sure everything was okay.

Starfire left and went to go find Draco. After she left, the nurse called Severus to her office. She had Narcissa and Severus go into her private office and sit down. By then, Lucius had joined them. Once everyone was seated, Poppy started talking,

"Severus, Narcissa brought Star to see me today. She has not had her monthly since this spring and she was feeling nauseated. I checked to find out why, and she's pregnant." Narcissa was not surprised, but Lucius and Severus certainly were as Lucius hit the floor with a thud. Severus was also a little angry; someone had knocked up his little girl,

"Who's the father?" Severus asked, though he was fairly sure of the answer.

"Draco Malfoy" Poppy said calmly.

Meanwhile Starfire was following Draco, wondering how to tell him the big news. Then she saw he stopped at a man with a dark cloak on.

"Have you sssseen Harry Potter today?" The voice sounded like a snake.

"No, not since this morning." Draco replied.

"Good that means. . . wait we're being watched!" The man in the dark cloak started to come Star's way, He started getting closer, closer and closer. 'I want my daddy; I want my daddy, I WANT MY DADDY!' Starfire kept thinking. Then man found Star and grabbed her. "Who are you and how did you find this place?" Voldemort said in his almost hissing voice. Star was terrified,

"I…. I please don't hurt me, please." Starfire cried. The man looked a little annoyed with her tears and looked at her boyfriend,

"Draco, what do you think that we should do with this spy?" Voldemort asked.

"I think that we should let her go, my lord." Draco said. Starfire was looking at Draco then Voldemort let her go she ran to Draco and hugged him still shaken.

"You know this girl?" Voldemort said.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend, my lord and Uncle Sev's daughter." Draco said.

"Ahh, this is the little girl he's been talking about. A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Snape." Voldemort said as he kissed Star's hand.

"You can call me, Star, sir everybody does." Starfire said with a smile. Voldemort nodded.

"I should go Draco. Dad will probably send an army to find me; it was nice meeting you sir. Draco, we need to talk later." Starfire said as she left.

After Star left, Draco and Voldemort finished with their meeting. Starfire was walking when somebody grabbed her and she screamed loudly. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Voldemort and Draco heard the scream, Severus thinking the worst ran with Narcissa and Lucius following him. Meanwhile.

"Help somebody please!" Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs. She was terrified not only for her, but for her baby. Then she looked up to see her attacker. Harry Potter had grabbed Star and pulled her roughly to the ground as he slowly pulled up her dress.

"Harry! Stop Now!" Starfire said angrily. Harry stopped Star from screaming again with a kiss and a silencio spell on her.

"Now, Now, I am here Star; you can stop with the "I love Draco" act, Shhh, Shhh." Harry said with an evil smile. When they found Starfire, Harry was on top of her with his pants and underwear around his ankles, her dress was lifted up and her underwear was on the ground. "Shhh, Shh, I'm here, my love." Harry said. Starfire was trying to kick him, nothing she did got him off her.

Then Star finally grabbed her wand and knocked Harry off her with a spell. Then she undid the silencio Harry cast on her.

"Keep your filthy hands off me Potter; you're lucky I don't kill you!" Starfire said, a cold fury in her voice.

"Oh come on Star, you know you love me." Harry said.

"Not in a million years! I love Draco and when I see my father, I'll be sure that he knows what you've done." Starfire said.

"I already know." Severus said, scaring both Star and Harry. Starfire looked awful her dress was torn and ripped; she had tears running down her face. The first things that she did when she saw her father was run up to him and hug him.

"Daddy, He…. He." Starfire couldn't what had just happened. Then, everything went black, and she fainted in her father's arms. Draco was so torn, he was absolutely furious with Potter, and was holding his, ready to hex the twit into oblivion. But he was freaked out by Star fainting. She'd never done that before.

In a few seconds, the shack was filled with people; Albus immediately took charge of the situation. Starfire was taken the infirmary to be checked over, and Harry Potter was hit with a stunning curse, then immobilized and taken the headmaster's office. Magical law enforcement was on the way, to take 'the boy who lived' to Azkaban.

Starfire woke up, feeling very disheveled and disoriented. She'd passed out in the shrieking shack, but now she was in the hospital wing. For the second time. Madame Pomfrey was checking her over.

"Is the baby okay?" Star whispered. She didn't want Draco to find out this way. Poppy nodded.

"Yes, but I think your blood sugar was low." The nurse gave her some juice, and Star felt much better after drinking half the glass. Poppy opened the curtains, letting Severus and Draco into the small room.

"Draco, Dad, I'm so glad you found me. Who know what would have happened." Albus walked into the room, looking very intense. He called Severus over to him, showing the potions master something Draco and Starfire couldn't see. Severus rushed from the room. Draco and Star were completely confused, what the heck was going on? Then, Star gathered up her nerve,

"Draco? I said earlier we needed to talk. You know how we've been, doing it?" At his nod, she continued quickly, before losing her nerve completely. Poppy was talking to Albus, so she was occupied. "Well. …. I'm pregnant." Draco sat for a moment, completely stunned. Then, he smiled, kissing Star on the lips.

"You're serious, right? No joke?" He asked.

"No, I'm really pregnant. You're going to be a father." Draco's smile was huge; he was apparently delighted at the thought of being a dad. The realities of their last year of school never crossed his mind. Then he had Star scoot over a little on the bed, and climbed up, kneeling down. He pulled out a fancy ring, with

"I was waiting until July, but I can't anymore. Starfire Elizabeth Snape, will you marry me?" He said it quickly, hoping Poppy wouldn't't see him. The nurse appeared to be deep in conversation with the headmaster. So Draco waited his heart feeling like it would burst. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like forever when Starfire finally nodded,

"Yes. I will, Draco. I love you." She would have said more, but Dumbledore came over. After making a little bit of small talk, Albus started off what was going to be an interesting, if difficult, conversation,

"I believe I understand what happened in Hogsmeade tonight. Thankfully, Poppy has told me there was no permanent physical damage done."

"I hope the dementors lock Potter up and throw away the key!" Draco stated emphatically. He was still furious over what had happened to Star.

"The person that attacked Star will be in Azkaban for a long time. But it was not Harry Potter.


	10. The wedding

"What?!" Both Draco and Starfire exclaimed.

"It wasn't Harry, it was Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore said. "Let me explain." And Draco and Star listened to their headmaster tell them how Peter Pettigrew had nearly framed Harry Potter. It had started nearly a year ago, while Harry was at his aunt and uncle's house for the summer. Pettigrew was thought to be dead, so he was able to sneak around in his rat form, unsuspected. Voldemort had planned to use Peter as Harry.

Of course, Ron and Hermione had noticed that Harry was behaving oddly, and Hermione had even talked to Dumbledore privately with her concerns. Dumbledore had listened, and observed. Peter was very sneaky, and it was hard to catch him in any wrong doing. And as he'd used the polyjuice potion, he was a dead ringer for Harry. Harry himself was unconscious through most of this time. Peter had hidden Harry's comatose form in the room of requirement, enabling him to grab hair as needed.

The plan had originally been for Peter to spy on the Order, and report to Voldemort. Attacking Star hadn't been in the plan until a few weeks ago. Peter had told Voldemort that Severus was not really on Voldemort's side. That was when it had been decided that Peter's disguise was an acceptable loss, and Severus would be punished by losing his daughter.

At first Draco thought Dumbledore was making it up because Harry is his golden boy and he doesn't want him to go to Azkaban. Then Hagrid came in, carrying an impossibly thin and bruised Harry Potter. The boy who lived was unconscious. Peter was sent to Azkaban, waiting for his trial. The nurse closed the curtains around him and began to work.

The next day, Draco was nervous, he was about to ask a very important question. He'd already asked Starfire to marry him. Now he had to ask her father for her hand. The wizarding world was very old fashioned in a lot of ways. Headmaster Dumbledore had informed them that they would both be having parenting classes during the summer. And they weren't allowed to sleep together as students.

Two weeks later, everybody was at the church Draco was in a tux his hair fixed. Harry on the right of him as the best man, fully recovered from his ordeal, Ron the ring bearer and Charlie was a groom's man. Hermione was a bride's maid along with, Ginny, Bellatrix and Narcissa. If anyone had asked Draco years ago if he'd have gryffindors as his goom's men and bride's maid he would have said no.

Then a song the bride and groom picked out played and out stepped Starfire with Severus Starfire's white bride dress was breath taking it started at her breast, it had sparkle's on the top of the dress, The bottom was kind of fluffy with a green sash around her waist, The bottom had a tail, Her veil was like spider webs across her face the veil made it past where the train ended. She clutched a bouquet of blue and green roses in her hands, she walked down the aisle.

The priest started the ceremony,

"We are here to join Starfire Elizabeth Snape with Draco L Malfoy in marriage who will give this woman away?" Severus looked at his little girl he had tears in his eyes when he said,

"I give this woman away." He gave her hand to Draco; Severus sat down as the priest continued,

"Bow your heads and let us pray, our father, as we come before you we hope you bless this marriage and hope that they will love and respect each other until your son comes to get us. Amen. The bride and groom wrote their own vows, go ahead." Draco started, his voice steady, the only sign he was nervous was his hands shaking a little bit.

"Starfire ever since I met you I thank God every day for sending me this angel who can look at me. Who can smile and kiss me without fear, who is loyal, true and honest. If there was a choice I had to make between saving the world or you I would chose you cause baby. You are all I need in this crazy world we live in and I cannot lie. I will never hurt you or make you cry because I love you." Starfire was crying happy tears; she cleared her throat before she spoke,

"Draco ever since I met you, I knew there was something special about you, I want to spend every day with you. My beloved Draco I love you forever. I will not hurt you or cause you pain, I will never leave you for another. You're the only one for me; I love you so much you'll always be my hero. Draco wiped a tear from his eyes discreetly. Most people didn't notice, and the priest continued with the ceremony.

Ron stepped up with the pillow with two rings: one was with a dragon, a green jewel and an engraving on it. The other one had a heart, a navy blue jewel and an engraving on it. Draco slipped the ring with the heart,

"With this ring I wed." Starfire slipped Draco's ring, the one with a dragon on his wedding finger. The priest finished the ceremony,

"Then by the power infested in me and council of witchcraft and wizardry I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride. Draco grabbed Starfire's waist, dipped her and kissed her. "Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." The crowd cheered and clapped, Draco picked up Star and carried her all the way down the aisle.

"I love you." Draco said.

"And I love you too." Starfire said giggling as they left the church together.


	11. The children

Severus was at home drinking Fire whiskey he just give his little girl to Draco yesterday he looks at a picture of her when she was only two years old. A song came on the Muggle radio: Alone in this house again tonightI've got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wineThere's pictures of you and I on the walls around meThe way that it was and could have been surrounds meI'll never get over you walking' awayI've never been the kind to ever let my feelings showAnd I've thought that being' strong meant never losing' your self controlBut I'm just drunk enough to let go of my painTo Hell with my pride let it fall like rainFrom my eyesTonight I wanna cryWould it help if i turned the sad song on"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're goneOr maybe unfold some old yellow lost love lettersIt's gonna hurt bad before it gets betterBut I'll never get over you by hiding' this wayCause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings showAnd I've thought that being' strong meant never losing' your self controlBut I'm just drunk enough to let go of my painTo Hell with my pride let it fall like rainFrom my eyesTonight I wanna cry...I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings showAnd I've thought that being' strong meant never losing' your self controlBut I'm just drunk enough to let go of my painTo Heck with this pride let it fall like rainFrom my eyesTonight I wanna he got a memory that's probably older then the one's of Scarlett. * Come to daddy Starfire. Severus was in the living room with a two year old Starfire learning how to walk. Lucius and Narcissa were there with Draco. Draco was walking to his uncle with a white teddy in his arm. No Draco your Uncle is doing something right now. said Narcissa. How am I suppose to get Star to walk when you guys keep. Before Severus could finish what he was saying Starfire walked all the way to him without falling she outstretched her arms and Severus picked her up. She put her head on her father's shoulder and sucked her thumb. She's doing it again Severus. Said Lucius. No, No Starfire you could ruin your mouth by doing that sweetheart. Said Severus. Starfire looked at him grabbed his nose. Let go of Daddy's nose Star. Said Severus in a tone Narcissa did not approve of. Severus she's just a baby. Said Narcissa. She's two. Lucius started to argue. Don't even Start that Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. said Narcissa with a scowl. Draco Lucius Malfoy get away from that plant it will eat you alive. Said Luicus racing to get his only son away from Severus's deadly plant. You need to get raid of that, that thing Severus it could have ate my little boy. Said Luicus looking At Draco who was giggling in his Father's arms. Severus glared then he realized if Starfire ever went near that plant she would be eaten. He give's Star to Narcissa and Destroys his deadly plant. Starfire wiggles and tires to reach for Severus but Luicus put's down Draco and Gets Star from Narcissa.*

Then another memory came. * Starfire Elizabeth Snape I will not tolerate tantrum's! Severus yelled as A five year old Starfire threw a potted plant at him and he dunked. Leave me alone! Starfire said screaming. Severus picked her up he had enough of this nonsense, She was kicking and screaming. Finally they made it to her room where he sat down on her bed while she continued to kick and raised his hand and started spanking her that's when she stopped kicking. A few mins later he heard crying that ment he was done. He sat her up cuddled her and kissed her head. She garbed on his robes and cried in his robes. Am sorry daddy. Starfire said with tears in her eyes. I know sweetheart but you need to listen to me ok? Ok daddy. Starfire said. Then it was May, Father's day. Daddy I made you a card. Starfire said holding out the card. Oh thank you hon. Severus said as Lucius was waiting for his son. The card reads: Dear Daddy, So many years we have together now that I am five and still growing you feel like iam going to leave you. When I leave I won't forget you Daddy you're the best daddy in the world, Just because iam growing up doesn't mean I won't still be your little girl. I love you daddy. Happy father's day. Severus smiles and looks at his little girl. Thank you Honey. Severus says as he picks up his little girl and she kisses him on the cheek. My daddy. Starfire says with a smile. My little girl. Severus says holding his baby girl.* Draco come's in all worried. What's wrong Draco? Severus says. Starfire went into labor she's at the hospital come with me Uncle Sev. Draco says as Severus rushes to go with Draco. They got there Draco started pacing the room again. Don't know why i can't be with her. Draco said. Of course it was agasint the law for him to be there with Star while she was giving birth.I hate this i should see my child being born. Draco yelled. Mr. Malfoy. Poppy said Which one? Lucius said Draco Malfoy. Poppy said. Yes? Draco said You have two healthy twins a boy and a girl. Poppy said with a smile. Twins? Oh my Merlin. Draco said with tears in his eyes. This is the first time in Malfoy history that twins have been born in the Malfoy family. Can I go see her? Draco said. Yes you may. Poppy said with a smile. Poppy lead Severus, Narcissa, Draco, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, Bellatrix and Lucius to Starfire's room. Draco came to Star's side she was holding both children smiling. There beautiful Star just beautiful. Draco said with a smile. Meet your son Scorpios Lucius Malfoy and your Daughter Roselle Elizabeth Malfoy Starfire replied smile. May I? Draco Asked with a puppy dog look on his face. Of course his your son to. Starfire said laughing. She hands Her tiny son over to Draco. Hello son am your Daddy, I'm a dad" The last three words came out softly and surprised. This was a totally new feeling for him. His parents smiled and the baby opened his eyes. he had his eyes, his nose and his mother's lips. Draco smiled and sat down on the hospital chair with him and he grabbed a lock of his hair and started pulling it. Draco winced; he had one heck of a grip. Draco gently removed his hair from his grasp, a task that was much harder than he'd thought it would be. "No, no son that's daddy's hair." His father-in-law chuckled, "Starfire did that when she was a baby. Narcissa cut in, Already, you sound like a father son. Starfire looked down at the sleeping babe in her arms she wondered who's eyes this little one would have. Hello sweetheart am your mommy, am a mom, dad" The last three words came out softly and surprised. This was a totally new feeling for her. Her parent and grandpa smiled and the baby opened her eyes. she had her eyes, Draco's nose and her lips.


	12. Kid's what can you do?

Starfire smiled and sung the song Severus once sung to her. Harry just smiled he was named the godfather of the twins. Then after the Twins turned one Draco Taught Scorpios how to walk and talk. Then Starfire taught Roselle to walk and talk. Another years went by Starfire found out she was pregnant again. Roselle was becoming a handful.

Roselle stop that right now! Starfire yelled as Roselle run though the house knocking over vase's. Roselle listen to your mother young Lady. Draco said having enough of Roselle's childish behavior. Then Roselle made the biggest mistake she grabbed a vase Narcissa give Draco right before she died and Roselle though it. Starfire Gasped. That is it! Draco yelled grabbing his little girl. It is one thing to knock over Vase's but grabbing the one that means the most to me is not funny. Draco said Sitting down in his study chair. Mommy, What's Daddy doing to Rose?" Scorpios Questioned his mother. Honey Daddy gonna show her she can't throw stuff now come on lets go bake cookies and later will go visit your grandfathers." Starfire said grabbing the little tyke's hand. Draco bared his Little girl's bottom and raised his hand. "You" **Smack** "Will" **Smack **"Not" **Smack** "Throw" **Smack** "Any" **Smack** "Thing" **Smack** "Or" **Smack** "Disobey" **Smack** "Me" **Smack** "or" **Smack** "your" **Smack "**Mother" **Smack** "Do" **Smack** "you" **Smack "**Understand" **Smack**. Draco said.

Yes daddy" Roselle said crying. After Draco Spanked her. Do not ever throw anything or disobey anyone again do you hear me young lady? Draco said after he pulled up her panties and sat her on his knee. Yes daddy." Roselle said. Draco hugged his little girl. Go say your sorry to your mother she's probably sad right now." Draco said with a stern face. No mommy can't be sad." Roselle quickly got off her father's lap and ran to her mother. Draco laughed she would believe anything he told her he went to the kitchen where his wife was. Mommy am sorry, don't be sad. Roselle said with a quiver in her voice. Now, now mommy's not sad baby come here." Starfire picked her up and cuddled her. Draco honey we need to talk." Starfire said holding Roselle. Ok dear." Draco said. Ran along go play with your brother." Starfire said putting down Roselle. Ok mommy, hey Scorp lets go ply hid and seek." Roselle said to her brother. Ok Rose." Scorpios said with a smile and run with his sister. Kid's, Now who give her the idea I was sad?" Starfire said Questionlly her husband.

I may have told her that, You ain't mad are ya hon?" Draco said looking at his wife. Starfire sighed but kissed him. Come on lets go find our little ones before they get into trouble." Starfire said heading out the kitchen. Just then they heard a Crash. To late for that Star." Draco said running toward the noise. Not again." Starfire said. Severus, Lucius and Harry showed up. Hey Star." Harry said with a smile. No time Harry looking for." Starfire was cut off by another crush. Found them." Draco said with the two little toddlers in his arms. What was that?" Starfire said looking at him. Now Starfire don't be mad but Scorpios found your mother's necklace." Draco was cut off. And?" Starfire said with her arms crossed on her chest. Well he kind of broke it." Draco said looking at his wife who just looked like her world ended. He did what!" Starfire said raising her voice. Now, Now honey I can get you another chain." Draco said.

It doesn't matter Dray that was my mother's it's all I have left of her, I just, I just." Starfire said crying she run from the room. Draco put down his son and looked at him sternly. Look at what you done Son, Am very disappointed in you young man now I want you to march up there tell your sorry to your mother and then come in my study for your punishment is that clear." Draco said angry. Scorpios looked at his father his didn't mean to make her mommy cry but he nodded his head and went up stairs.


	13. Our little one's

Scorpios went to his Parents room, Starfire was on the bed crying holding a picture of his grandmother Scarlett. Mama?" Scorpios said. Starfire set the picture down and looked at her little boy. Son, What were you thinking?" Starfire said with a quiver in her voice. Am sorry Mama I didn't mean to break it honest." Scorpios said. Son I told you mine and your fathers room was off limits yes?" Starfire said wiping her eyes. Yes mama you did." Scorpios said.

Even though he was Rose's twin he learned to speak in full words then she did because the doctors said that Roselle had a disorder that made her learn slower then her brother. You Disobey me and your father by coming in this room young man, But I will forgive you after your father punishes you." Starfire said sternly. But Mama I said I was. Scorpios was cut off by his mother.

Scorpios Draco Malfoy you march to your father and then you march up here after your father as dealt with you." Starfire said with a voice that sound like her father. Yes Mama." Scorpios replied sadly and made his way to Draco's Study. He knocked on the door. Come in son." Draco called. Scorpios went in and saw his Father sitting in his chair by the fire place. Come here Scorpios." Draco said with a stern voice.

Scorpios obeyed and got over his father's knee. Am very disappointed in you son I expedited better form you, you know your mother as another baby on the way do you want her to lose it?" Draco said raising his hand. No I don't want her to lose my baby sister or brother." Scorpios said with tears in his eyes.

Draco nodded and pulled down Scorpios pants and underwear. Noooo Daddy not that please." Scorpios said crying now. Draco begin spanking him. "You" **Smack** "Will" **Smack **"obey" **Smack** "The" **Smack** "rules" **Smack** "and" **Smack** "you" **Smack** "will" **Smack** "not" **Smack** "go" **Smack** "in" **Smack "**mine" **Smack** "and" **Smack** "your" **Smack "**bedroom" **Smack **" again" **Smack **" Without" **Smack "**Permission"** Smack "**first" **smack "**is**" smack "**that"** smack "**clear**" Smack**. Draco said. Yes Daddy I will I ….. I promise … Please stop daddy." Scorpios said with tears pouring out like rain. Draco pulled his son's pants and underwear back up and pulled him into a hug. Starfire came in and kissed her son on the head. All is forgiven my little Bear." Starfire said with a smile. Thank you mama." Scorpios said. Starfire picked up her son Draco followed. She put Her son in his bed and kissed his head, Then she sung him to sleep then tucked him in. Starfire and Draco kissed there son's head. Then they left to go to there daughter's room. Starfire sang to Roselle while Draco kissed her head goodnight. Starfire tucked in Rose and kissed her head.

After tucking in there little ones they kissed and went to bed hoping tomorrow will be better.


	14. Birthday's and Death?

Starfire woke up the next moring went down stairs to see her family there she looked at the date and it said January 25. It was her's and the twins birthday. Happy birthday mommy." Roselle said with a grin. Happy birthday my darlings and thank you." Starfire said with a smile. Ron looked at Harry since this was the right moment he decide to take a chance he knew he didn't love Hermione and Harry didn't love Ginny. So Ron grabbed Harry's hand and got on one knee. Everybody even Dumbledore looked shocked.

Harry James Potter we been friends for a long time but I felt something more between us I didn't become friends with you because of the fame I became friends with you cause you're a funny and good guy Harry so will you do me the honor of being my Husband?" Ron asked. Harry was shocked and Dumbledore was going to say something. Oh by the way." Severus said. He hit's the headmaster in the face and he lands on the floor with a thud. That was for hitting my Daughter with a ruler." Severus said smirking. Harry looked at Ron and smiled. Yes Ron I would love to." Harry said. Ron smiled and put the ring on Harry's finger then they kissed this time Draco hit the floor. Draco!" Starfire yelled.

Oh get up son your grandfather was gay before he met my mother." Lucius said shaking his head at Draco who give his Dad Are you serious" look. Well this was a good brithday don't you agree children?" Starfire said helping Draco up. Roselle went to Ron. Are you really gonna marry Uncle Harr Ron? Roselle said. Starfire was Shocked Roselle's first full set of words. Yes I am little one that's mean's I'll be your other uncle." Ron said tapping Roselle's nose. Draco picked up his Daughter and took her over to Starfire to check her forehead. Draco Your Daughter feels weird." Ron said. What are you talking about weasel?" Draco said with a glare. Honey he's right she doesn't feel right." Starfire said feeling Roselle's forehead. Sweetheart tell daddy how you feel." Draco said with fear in his voice. Roselle was awfully pale and she looked like she was going to be sick. She threw up blood. Oh my Merlin." Starfire said in fear. Get my granddaughter to a hospital Draco." Lucius ordered. Draco wasted no time he flooed them to the infirmary. Poppy saw the child and quickly got to work.

Draco was Pacing in the waiting room, Starfire was crying next to her father who tried to claim her down, Harry sat next to Ron Praying that Merlin wouldn't take the little toddler and Lucius had Scorpios in his lap Luicus was fearing the worse. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Poppy said. Luicus almost stood up but then he realized she was talking about Star and Draco. Yes." they both said standing up. Am so sorry I did everything I could but she didn't make it." Poppy said with tears in her eyes. Starfire cried and Severus held her. No she can't be gone she's just a baby." Draco cried. Luicus gave Scorpios to Harry who was crying. It's alright son I got you." Lucius said pulling Draco into a hug. Starfire walked out of the Room with her father.

Son, Come here." Draco said. Scorpios made his way to his father. Son, Roselle didn't make it son am sorry." Draco said pulling his son into a hug. Scorpios busted out crying out Roselle they went home. The next day the news paper said, Roselle Elizabeth Malfoy died on her birthday the little toddler just turned 3 along with her twin brother Scorpios the family will have her service after Young Mistress Malfoy has her baby. Thank you".


	15. Bittersweet Memories

Severus was sitting in his chair this was after his granddaughter died, Starfire reminded him so much of Scarlett. Starfire laughed, smiled, cared, cried and loved like Scarlett everything Starfire did he was reminded of Scarlett. A memory came.

# Put him down James!" Scarlett said. Well if it isn't Snivels girlfriend what's the matter did I make the pure blood mad?" James mocked. Scarlett punched him in the face and The spell that was holding Lucius up in the air wore off Scarlett caught him. She run off with him to get her big sister Narcissa. Cissy they were picking on him again." Scarlett said. Oh, my poor Luc, thanks Lil sis." Narcissa said smiling at Scarlett. No problem Sis, where's Bella?" Scarlett said. Off somewhere." Narcissa said. Little did Scarlett know Bella was behind her. Oh." Scarlett said disappointed. Boo, oh I got you Lil sis." Bella said laughing. I'll get you next time Bella, I love you guys." Scarlett said hugging her three sisters.

The next day Scarlett was talking to Severus. Sev you can do anything you set your mind to if you just believe in yourself, don't let James get to you." Scarlett said laying on the ground next to Severus. You know my father said I'll never amount to anything."Severus said. He's wrong Sev, and you know why?"Scarlett said. Severus shook his head no. Cause your the sweetest, funniest, gentle, caring, good heart man I've ever met Severus and I love you." Scarlett said with a sweet smile. Severus smiled and kissed her#

Next memory # Severus my mother and father are making me marry Scar." Scarlett said crying. No they can't." Severus said. I don't want to." Scarlett said. Here let me help." Severus said lending her to his dorm and he locked the door. That night was the last night they saw each other. 29 years later Hagrid comes to his door with his little girl #.

Scarlett my beloved you'll always be in my heart for ever love just as much as Roselle. Severus said with tears coming down his face.

I love you my dearest Scarlett I knew your gone, but it seems that your here with me. Why did you leave me. I know that your life was take, but you were so young. Just a sweetheart so young and good. You were my everything. You left without a goodbye and a reason why. Scarlett please try to understand I did everything right, wishing you were here with me again, trying to give, teach me to live.

You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and lover

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear you voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighing back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"

Try to forgive, teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say, "Goodbye

"Help me say, "Goodbye. Severus's sung.


	16. Letter from the dead

Severus I found this in Scarlett's jewelry box." Lucius said. Severus grabbed it and read it.

Dear Severus Tobias Snape, We been friend's for years the night we became more then friends was prefect. I wish that you were the one that my family made me marry. I love you and I want you to know that there's not a day I don't stop and think about you. I would like to tell you, You have a daughter her name is Starfire Elizabeth Snape. She look's so much like you I had to charm her to make her look like the evil man am married to. She has my eyes, your nose, my lips and your smile. She's so cute but I fear Scar will harm the child, please, please if you find her get her out of his care before it's to late. I love you. Please forgive me for marrying him you know I couldn't help it my parents forced me to marry him. But I always loved you not him. I love you my sweet black snake. Forever yours Scarlett Marie Black,

Severus dropped it and cried, Lucius held him close. God I miss her, my poor baby."Severus said holding the picture of Starfire. You didn't know Scar was going to kill her, Hush my brother clam down breathe."Lucius said. Severus just kept crying and saying it's my fault.

Lucius held him close and said it's not your fault my brother shh, There there, let it out little brother.


	17. our babies

The day came for Star to have her baby. Draco was more prepared then last time. Last time he almost fainted. It was now 7:00 in the moring everyone was there. Draco you have healthy sons." Poppy said with a smile. Son's you mean there's two." Draco said hopeing it was only two. Yes Twin baby boys." Poppy said as Draco ran passed her. Draco saw Star he was holding the boys. March 14, 2012 at 6:oo AM, my babies." Star said. What are there names?" Severus asked. Alexander Abraxas Malfoy and Richard Tobias Malfoy." Star said proudly. Severus and Luicus smiled even though there fathers were gone now the tiny babes been honored of carrying there names.

The next day Roselle's Funeral, Star couldn't go she was on bed rest. After that Draco made love with Starfire once again. I love you, I love you, Baby Oh god i love you." Draco said as he kissed her. I love you to." Starfire said. Starfire gasped when she heared the babies cry. She run with her clothes on. She fed them breast milk and then she went to bed. Baby come cuddle with Daddy Draco"Draco said to Starfire. Really Dray?" Starfire laughed. What i thought it was sexy."Draco huffed. Goodnight hon." Starfire said cuddleing his chest. Night."Drac said smiling.

Sorry if it took so long lot of things happing at my home, 1st off my sister is going to have a baby, 2nd my birthday is coming up i'll be 18 in this month on the 25 thank you.


	18. One more Romantic Night with you

Severus was sleeping and a dream came to his mind.

Dream#

"Severus my love." Scarlett said she looked beautiful on the day she was buried she was wearing a white dress and in his dream she was wearing the same white dress her curly black hair was flowing with the wind and her green eyes looking lovely at him.

"Scarlett." Severus said now in his dream they were in the ball room at Hogwarts and he was in a tux his hair was combed back.

"Let's dance one more time my love." Scarlett said as the music started to play.

( He puts his hand on her waist and she puts her hand in his other hand)

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive  
( Severus holds her close to him)  
A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close  
( He spins her, picks her up and puts her down)  
So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
( She puts her head on his chest while dancing)  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

( They kiss and he holds his love close one more time)  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

( Scarlett smiles and Severus kisses her cheek)

" I'll always love you Severus for better and for worst thank you for keeping our little girl safe from harm, I love you my black serpent

# Dream ends

Severus wake's up and a tear slowly rolls down his face. He picks up the picture of Scarlett in the white dress she wore on her wedding day she smiled just for him, She was holding a bright red rose to her lips.

" And I will always love you my …. Scarlett." Severus said Falling to sleep with the picture in his hands close to his chest.


	19. Keep me in your Memories Severus

20 years ago

" Scarlett, There you are love." Severus said panting from the run he just had. Scarlett was up in a tree reading a Potions books.

" Severus my black serpent, are you here to ask me to the dance of the Senior's?" Scarlett asked with a smile and her green eyes looking at him.

" Yes I was hoping you didn't have a date already." Severus said sheepishly and embarrassed cause he was blushing.

" No I don't have a date Scar tried to ask me but I turned him down and I would love to go with you Severus." Scarlett said also blushing.

Severus handed her a red rose but he had his face turned, Scarlett took it and turned his face to her's. She kissed him and pulled back they smiled. Little did they know they were being watched by Scar and his Brother Mufasa.

Meanwhile

" He will not get her I swear it on my mother's grave." Scar yelled and snarled.

" Brother, leave her be she doesn't want to marry you can't you see what I see." Mufasa said working on his Potions homework.

Scar sneered at his brother. Scarlett and him are betrothed she wasn't suppose to be with anybody else but Scar.

Meanwhile

" Help!, Help! Potter put me down.!" Luicus said Flying up in the air by James Potter.

" Put him down Potter." Scarlett said pointing her wand at James's Throat.

"Well if it isn't

Snivellus girlfriend what's the matter did I make the pure blood mad?" James mocked and Smirked.

Scarlett punched him in the face and The spell that was holding Lucius up in the air wore off Scarlett caught him.

" Come on sweetheart lets get you back to Narcissa." Scarlett said helping him.

She run off with him to get her big sister Narcissa.

"Cissy they were picking on him again." Scarlett said.

"Oh, my poor Luc, thanks Lil sis." Narcissa said smiling at Scarlett.

"No problem Sis, where's Bella?" Scarlett said.

"Off somewhere." Narcissa said.

"Little did Scarlett know Bella was behind her. Oh." Scarlett said disappointed.

"Boo, oh I got you Lil sis." Bella said laughing.

" I'll get you next time Bella, I love you guys." Scarlett said hugging her three sisters.

The ball came up Scarlett was in her blue dress dancing with Severus they were smiling. He held her close and for the first time They both felt happy and felt like nobody was in the room but them.

The next day Scarlett was talking to Severus.

"Sev you can do anything you set your mind to if you just believe in yourself, don't let James get to you." Scarlett said laying on the ground next to Severus.

"You know my father said I'll never amount to anything." Severus said.

"He's wrong Sev, and you know why?" Scarlett said. Severus shook his head no.

"Cause your the sweetest, funniest, gentle, caring, good heart man I've ever met Severus and I love you." Scarlett said with a sweet smile.

Severus smiled and kissed her.

Just before they were going to graduate tomorrow Scarlett went to Severus one last time.

Scarlett knocked on his dorm room and Severus opened the door he saw a teary eyed Scarlett right in front of him.

"Severus my mother and father are making me marry Scar." Scarlett said crying.

"No they can't." Severus said. I don't want to." Scarlett said. Here let me help." Severus said lending her to his secret dorm and he locked the door.

That night was the last night they saw each other. The next day they graduated and that was there last day.

Scarlett hugged Severus and held him close. Severus had tears steaming down his face.

" Don't forget me please." Scarlett said with tears in her and his eyes.

" I won't love, Please don't forget me." Severus said touching her hair and gently cuffing her face.

" Never I would never forget you." Scarlett said.

Scar grabbed her roughly and they left before the car went in the air Scarlett throwed a red rose at Severus with a note saying I'll love you until I die.

The End

Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we've made

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me

And how we laughed and how we smiled  
And how this world was yours and mine  
and how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free  
I had you and you had me

Please remember, please remember


	20. Last chapter and Thank you

10 mouths later Starfire had a little girl she named her Cissy Daisy Malfoy.

10 years later

Scorpios became a business man. Alexander and Richard went with there two uncle's Ron and Harry to France a became owners of a joke shop. 5 days later Luicus died.

Then on March 7th Severus died. He was buried next to Scarlett and Luicus was Buried next to Narcissa. Starfire and Draco are still together and happy. Then on March 19th of the new year Cissy, Scorpios, Alexander and Richard Buried there father and mother near Severus, Luicus Narcissa and Scarlett. Harry and Ron looked at each other. When Ron was leaving to the car Harry placed a rose on Starfire's grave.

" Star, Even though it took s long for you to be my friend I am glad you were my friend until the end." Harry said as tears went down his face and he was leaving. And as he was leaving a song was playing in the wind.

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back  
I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it.

Thank you for all the people who read this.

Thank you to the people who favored

Her Grace the Duchess

Kezzasilver

Sakura Lisel

Skylar97

dogloverlisathekud

nightworldangel

And thank you for the people who committed

SlytherinToTheCore

Sakura Lisel

Explodinghead

N. Harmonik

CaDeYbOi

lilgenious.

Whambulance

TheImperfectDarkOne

And

Lady Elizabeth of New York


End file.
